


OceanLight

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3 am sex, Beach Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Just a little bit of Angst, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa teases him a lot, Proposals, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Road Trips, Romance, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Silly Boys, goofy iwaizumi, iwaizumi is a meme lord, iwaizumi loves his boy, iwaoi - Freeform, oiiwa - Freeform, oikawa wants to get married, romantic, silly oikawa, these boys are so cute omg, they almost have sex on the beach, they go to a secret place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: When Oikawa has an argument with his family Iwaizumi is there to cheer him up. In an unexpected late night surprise, Iwaizumi and Oikawa express every drop of love they have for each other. This is about as fluffy as it gets.





	OceanLight

“Tooru!” His mother shouts over the stairs her voice echoing.

“Tooru, Please don’t be mad,”

He’s had enough of their bullshit, the tears welling up in his eyes. They were being idiotic and selfish, it was his life, his career, he was an adult. Why would they think they could just decide these things for him… who he could—

He thought they knew.

He could have sworn.

The door slams behind him rattling the frame. It’s stupid he thinks, how he’s crying like they can determine who he can marry, how soon, any of this— it’s stupid. He wipes away at his cheeks again listening to the sound of his mother’s feet coming part way up the stairs then stopping. They don’t come any closer.

He lets out an exhausted sigh and pulls out his phone, looking for his image. He dials the phone and presses it to his ear, holding his breath as it rings. It’s late but—

“Hey hot stuff—” Iwaizumi scoffs through the speaker, almost tickling Oikawa’s ear with his voice, like a song.

“Hi,” Oikawa whispers and he can already feel it, the slowing of his heart deep in his chest. It all felt fresher with Iwaizumi’s voice filling him up.

“What’s up?”

Iwaizumi’s probably doodling in his notebook, those little scribbles of the two of them and everyone on the team. Oikawa can almost hear the scratch of his pencil.

“I’m fighting with them again, but I don’t want to talk about it.” Oikawa pouts and lets himself fall into his comforter the feather puffing up around him in the cotton binding.

“Ahh… okay, then why’d you call?” Iwaizumi is often the realist and it gets on Oikawa’s nerves some times.

“I just wanted to hear you…” Oikawa whispers, and Iwaizumi goes quiet. He hears the tap of his pencil on the table and the shuffling of his body.

“Hm— so what’d you do today?” He whispers and Oikawa’s lips twitch with a smile. Like always Iwaizumi’s willing to save the day. And Oikawa’s happy to comply, he dives into the details of his shopping day with Hanamaki and the stupid outfits they tried on and how they even went to a Halloween store that was open in June for some reason and Makki bought a skull. His words spilled out of him like fresh syrup warm and drowning away any thought of what Oikawa had been upset about.

His words slur as he drifts in an out watching the moon out his window, fading. 

“I’m starting to fall asleep, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi doesn’t respond and Oikawa wonders if he’s asleep too. But the—  
“That’s okay,” Iwaizumi says,

“I’ll be here until you do,” He whispers and begins a story of how he caught up with Daichi from Karasuno the other day. His voice whispers softer and softer the story becoming broken and shattered with moments of delirium as Oikawa drifts and fades.

“You know, I was reading the other day, about this phenomenon, a biology thing you would love. It made me think of you.” Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa can hear the clicking of computer keys now, rhythmically chatting.

“Hajime…” Oikawa whispers and pulls his blankets up tighter to his chin. And Iwaizumi pauses,

“Yes?” He responds.

“I wanna go somewhere, somewhere magical… with you,” Oikawa whispers the sleep in his voice overbearing and pulsive as all words drift into restful breathing.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says, and he waits for a response, but nothing comes, just the soft sound of Oikawa breathing into the receiver. Iwaizumi ends the call.  

Iwaizumi glances at the clock, midnight. His cheeks are still warm at Oikawa’s comment and the thought of being alone with him.

“Somewhere, magical…” Iwaizumi whispers to himself, his thoughts already stirring.

It’s 3 am by the time Iwaizumi’s got everything ready and redials Oikawa. It rings 3 times before Oikawa answers with a groan.   
“Iwa-chan? Why— why’d you wake me up?” and Iwaizumi could practically hear Oikawa rubbing at his eyes. The stutter in his words filled with sleep.

“I’m taking you somewhere, so don’t rub your eyes, and get dressed.”

“What?” Oikawa perks up and glances at the clock.

“Iwa-chan it’s 3 am,”

“Just shut up and meet me outside in 5 minutes.”

“But—” Oikawa tires to respond shuffling in his bed for his words but Iwaizumi hangs up before he can find them, leaving him in silence. He glances at the clock again.

Iwaizumi doesn’t live very far, so it only takes him a moment or two to drive to Oikawa’s house. The night’s still young to Iwaizumi but he still jumps when Oikawa pops out next to his car as he moves the blankets in the back.   
“What— do you think you’re doing?” Oikawa says, he’s still tired and groggy from sleep but he’s awake enough to scold Iwaizumi.

“Just get in,” Iwaizumi says and pushes open the passenger door. It’s his grandfather’s old car, they had been working on it over the summer and it was finally able to drive, the convertible top already down and ready.

“Is this you’re summer project?” Oikawa asks, and Iwaizumi’s surprised he remembered, though it’s not out of character that he would.   
“Yup— and you—” he puts the car in reverse, turning.   
“—are the first to take it out with me,” He backs out of the driveway and turns towards the coast.

“So where are we going?” Oikawa asks turning on his side to face Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi won’t respond instead he raises his eyebrow in an attempt to remain mysterious. Oikawa groans at this response, sliding down in the leather seat, he’s too tired for Iwaizumi’s nonsense,

“Iwa-CHAN!!!!” Oikawa groans and shakes his shoulders and padding his feet a bit,

“Ey ey ey, careful, don’t stomp on this beauty I worked on her all summer in order to take you out in it.”

“Pfft,” Oikawa blows and turns towards the road next to the car. It rushes by a blurry reflection of the night sky, dark and empty, the yellow dash of the streets chopping the image every other second. Oikawa watches it, mesmerized by its motions and the horizon beyond it. Reflections in the mirror are closer than they appear. The side mirror repeats the poem with the flashing of lights behind them as cars begin to pass them.

“Why are you out so late at night?” Oikawa whispers to the other cars, and one of them honks in response.

Imaizumi watches Oikawa out of the corner of his eye, glancing back and forth. His cheeks flush and he shifts in his seat. Oikawa’s still wearing his pajama shorts, the ones that ride up his thighs as he walks, and an old baggy t-shirt Iwaizumi gave him a few years back that Oikawa’s cut to fit better. He must not have changed but Iwaizumi’s not complaining.

On impulse Iwaizumi reaches over to Oikawa and slips a finger over the waistband of his shorts, snapping it. Oikawa jumps.

“Don’t get too lost in thought now… Tooru,” Iwaizumi says and glances again from the road. Oikawa’s about to respond— when Iwaizumi says his given name and he bites his lip, rolling his eyes and hiding his blush in the crook of his elbow.

Iwaizumi knows his weak spots. And he uses them to his advantage at every moment.

“Shut up,” Oikawa whispers and turns back to the road. His blush licks its way across his cheeks to the tips of his ears and burns there.

The cars dwindle more and more the longer they’re on the road and Oikawa tosses and turns in his seat becoming impatient.

“Iwa-chan! Where! Are! We! Going!” Oikawa shouts and Iwaizumi cackles throwing his head back.

“I told you— it’s a surprise.” He says and Oikawa’s pout intensifies to exasperation.

“Gugh!” he groans and throws his hands up. He looks away from Iwaizumi.

It’ been nearly thirty minutes since they got on the road and Oikawa is starting to feel kidnapped even though he got in the car willingly.

Oikawa reaches for the stereo, turning up the music a bit more but just as his fingers whisper across the knob the radio turns to static.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa shouts and Iwaizumi jumps in his seat.

“What the fuck!” Oikawa shouts again and Iwaizumi shakes his head trying to suppress laughter.

“Bitch how the fuck are you gonna blame me for that!”

“Ahhhh,” Oikawa says and fold his arms across his chest, surrendering to the silence.

“Hahahaha!” Iwaizumi chuckles, and the coast comes into view as they descend the sloping cliff. Oikawa blows the hair out of his face, pouting again. He doesn’t see it.  

“Hey—” Iwaizumi calls, and Oikawa looks away further, turning his nose up a little.

“Hey!” Iwaizumi leans towards him. He reaches a hand across the center console and tickles his fingers up Oikawa’s spine under his shirt making him wiggle.

“Hajime—” Oikawa gasps and turns around right into him. Iwaizumi still looks at the road when Oikawa turns but he can feel his breath suddenly there and know how close he is. He glances and meets Oikawa’s eyes, drowning in them for a simple second.

“Can I kiss you?” Iwaizumi asks, glancing between the road and Oikawa’s lips and eyes. Oikawa blushes, still frustrated and pouting. His tongue pokes out to lick his lips, he can’t remember the taste of Iwaizumi.  

“If you can manage,” he whispers and Iwaizumi meets him the rest of the way, holding his cheek with his free hand and pressing their lips together as hard as he can without losing focus. His eyes close for the briefest moment and Oikawa’s stricken with both the exhilaration of Iwaizumi’s warmth and the fear of death all in one shiver up his spine.

He tastes sweet, Oikawa thinks to himself, pulling away.

Iwaizumi smirks, clicking his tongue and Oikawa scoffs.

“Stupid,” Oikawa looks away again, but his lips smile anyway. He leans his elbow and watches Iwaizumi drive along the coast in silence. When Iwaizumi catches Oikawa’s eyes Oikawa looks away like he hadn’t been looking. They go back and forth chasing each other’s glances and scoffing at each other for another five minutes until the silence frustrates them. Iwaizumi leans over,

“Hey, watch the road for me,” He says and Oikawa perks up, reaching over to grasp on the wheel.

Iwaizumi leans down towards Oikawa’s lap and scrambles around by his feet.

“You gonna suck me off down there?” Oikawa says

Iwaizumi’s head hits the glove compartment, and Oikawa breaks out laughing.

“Fuck, Tooru—” Iwaizumi says, and sits up straight, he tries to suppress his laughter but it keeps bubbling up.

Oikawa hands the wheel over and smirks at him as he puts a tape into an old tape deck his grandfather insisted on.

“Is that a fucking mixtape Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teases, and Iwaizumi laughed.

“No.” he deadpans. And Oikawa breaks out laughing again.

“Just some old tapes Gramps had, recognized a few,” Iwaizumi pulls over to shoulder even though they’re the only car on the road.

“Come,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa follows him with his eyes from his seat.   
“Come—” Iwaizumi insists and Oikawa gets out of the car. It doesn’t look like they were anywhere special and Oikawa determines that if this is the 3 am surprise he’ll slap Iwaizumi clean into next week.

Iwaizumi opens the back door for Oikawa and lets him get in, patting the top of the back seat.   
“Wait,” Oikawa says, grabbing Iwaizumi’s hand as he gets in the back.

“Really?” Oikawa was astonished, he had fantasized about doing this but he never thought Iwaizumi would actually let him.

“Of course,” Iwaizumi says and leans close to kiss him.

“Why do you think I insisted to gramps that we fix up a convertible?” Iwaizumi says and winks as he closes the door.

The night is endless above their heads, the road lit up only by a few lamps. The wind picks up slightly and Oikawa breathes it in like it’s the first breath he’s taking.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi says looking back at him and Oikawa nod.

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s face as he puts the care in gear and rolls back onto the empty road. The tape deck plays an 80’s classic he doesn’t know the name of and he turns up, watching Oikawa from his rearview mirror.

Oikawa puts his hands up, letting the wind spread his fingers and caress the skin under his shirt. It presses against him and his smile pushes his eyes closed and his laughter out.

“We’re almost there,” Iwaizumi shouts over the wind. Oikawa almost forgot that they had a destination, lost in the wind and sky. He feels the car speed up and grips onto the seat shifting to sit below the wind in the actual seat.

“Not gonna stay up?” Iwaizumi asks throwing his head back a bit to look at Oikawa.

“Nah, it’s a bit chilly,” Oikawa says and pulls on the blanket in the back.

They spent an hour driving through the empty streets along the coast until Iwaiumi finally turned into an unlit overwhelmingly dark parking lot empty of everything but their own nervous glances and searching voices.

Oikawa can see the shore across the sand and where the night sky meets the abyssal ocean. When the engine dies the soundless void is overtaken by the hush of the shore and Iwaizumi’s whispers. The darkness makes you want to whispers, to dance in silence and tiptoe around each other’s heart.

“Close your eyes,” Iwaizumi whispers as he gets out of the car.

“What?” Oikawa whispers back, his eyes brows scrunching.

“Iwa-chan I can see the ocean, I know—”

“Sh-sh-sh, just close your eyes,” Iwaizumi says and offers Oikawa a hand to step out of the car. He takes it and stands there before Iwaizumi watching the world disappear.

He hears Iwaizumi’s feet shift and then their lips pressed together. Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s hand and leads him away from the car,

“Stepping on the sand—” Iwaizumi warns and Oikawa adjusts his footing.   
They walk and shuffle through the sand and the sound of the ocean gets louder, the smell of salt tickling Oikawa’s nose.

“Iwa—”

“I know, just a moment,” Iwaizumi whispers and then stops him. When he lets go of Oikawa’s hand there’s a drop in Oikawa’s stomach, as he waves his hand a bit searching in the dark, alone for just a moment.

“I’m here,” Iwaizumi whispers, and his fingers meet Oikawa’s again. Their fingers embrace each other pressing their palms, and Iwaizumi slips a hand up to Oikawa’s cheek.

“All this for a kiss Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teases and he hears Iwaizumi scoff.

“Well, you said you wanted to go somewhere magical with me—” Iwaizumi says and squeezes Oikawa’s hand in his.

Oikawa’s eyes flick open and are met with Iwaizumi’s green irises, almost glowing. The ocean is whispering in their ears, powerfully pulling their attention. Oikawa scans it and takes a step back.

The waves curl and crash on the shore, but their foam is illuminated, billions of glowing stars have bled into the ocean shore and light up both of their faces.

“What—”

“Bioluminescent algae.” Iwaizumi says and wraps and arm around Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa stares at the algae glowing like a galactic supernova spread across the beach. His mouth curls and drop in a smile, beaming up at Iwaizumi. He wraps an arm around Iwaizumi’s neck and bounces on his toes.

“Iwa-cha…” He sighs and presses their foreheads together.

“This is—” but Iwaizumi kisses him before he can finish his sentence, consuming his words. Oikawa’s fingers tug at the back of Iwaizumi’s hair and pull him deeper into the kiss, until their chest press heart to heart.

“Iwa—” Oikawa sighs, his whispers brushing against Iwaizumi’s lips.   
“I love you,” Oikawa says and shakes his head. He puts all his wait on Iwaizumi and lets him support him. Iwaizumi laughs and beams at him, his eyes shut again.

“AHK IWA” Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi wraps his arms around Oikawa’s waist and picks him up, twirling him in a circle.

“Hahaha,” They both laugh stumbling on the sand.

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi says, and kisses him again.

Iwaizumi holds Oikawa there for a moment as they both look out at the glowing seas and Oikawa bites his lip, a thought forming in his head,”

“Do you— do you wanna go swimming,” Iwaizumi says stealing the thought from Oikawa’s lips. He slips a hand under Oikawa’s shirt spreading his fingers across his spine. Oikawa shivers at the touch.

“I don’t—” Oikawa licks his lips as he looks at Iwaizumi’s,

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit,” Oikawa says, not truly protesting, but more for play.

“Does that really matter though?” Iwaizumi says as his other hand pulls up on Oikawa’s shirt and Oikawa shakes his head, suppressing a giggle.

“May I?” Iwaizumi requests before taking Oikawa’s shirt off and Oikawa nods, the cheeks visibly pink. Iwaizumi pulls up on Oikawa’s shirt, exposing his flushed chest and shoulders bare and glowing in the algae light. He bends down and kisses Oikawa’s shoulders and brushes a small trail up his neck and under his chin.

Oikawa’s hands find their way to Iwaizumi’s abs sliding up his chest to his pecks pulling his shirt up with them, his arms go up and the shirt comes off, dropping into the sand.

Iwaizumi’s hands slip under the waistband of Oikawa’s shorts and underwear with a raised eyebrow. Oikawa nods in consent and Iwaizumi smirks and nods as well and Oikawa unbuttons his jeans.

They press up against each other trying to keep stable on the sand, giggling when they stumble. Iwaizumi slides a hand along Oikawa’s back down his spine curving over his ass and squeezes and Oikawa lets out a laugh. And just when he thinks they’ll fall Iwaizumi bends over completely and lifts Oikawa over his shoulder, ass in the air upside down.

“Ahhhh HAJIME!” Oikawa screams and Iwaizumi laughs,

“Muahahaha” And runs down the beach towards the water. Oikawa’s nails dig into Iwaiuzmi’s back holding on for life as he’s carried into the glowing ocean.

They break the surface of the water and the glittering algae spark to life even further. From Iwaizumi’s shoulder, Oikawa can just touch the water as it splashes up to him and Iwaizumi carries him out farther and farther. Then, without notice Iwaizumi heaves Oikawa over and into the water submerging him. Then dives in after him.

They both breach with synchronizes gasps for air, Oikawa flips his hair out of his eyes and Iwaizumi laughs as he comes closer.

“You’re just perfect, in all the ways I can count,” He whispers brushing his nose against Oikawa’s. Oikawa just scoffs rolling his eyes,

“Please, I’m far from perfect—” he says and turns away, holding out his hand to Iwaizumi. The algae glow and dance around them as they move farther than the shore now.

“Well,” Iwaizumi pulls him back into his arms, not willing to let go.

“You’re everything I could have asked for, so to me that makes you perfect.” Iwaizumi says and pecks a kiss to Oikawa’s nose.

“Well, okay—” Oikawa shakes his head again, sinking farther into the water. He leans back a bit letting his body float to the surface.

“Then thank you Iwa-chan,” he says and opens his eyes. Iwaizumi looks down at him and lets his hands rise up to support his back, helping him float over the waves pushing them together. The water glows electric blue around Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s bodies washing over their skin with starlight.

Oikawa watches the stars shine above them, the moon illuminating all the others with its silver light. His gaze shifts to Iwaizumi, smiling down at him. His arms spread out around him, lighting up more of the water and Iwaizumi smiles at him, slowly pulling him closer. Iwaizumi wraps a hand around his torso and bends forward to kiss him his hands sliding up his back for support lifting Oikawa out of the water.

Their lips slip together and Oikawa can feel the heat in his chest spread across his shoulder, Iwaizumi lifting him higher into the air until Oikawa’s straddling his waist. The taste of salt is hinted in the skin of their lips and tongues, water dripping down their temples and cheeks caught between their noses. Iwaizumi’s smile breaks the kiss apart and Oikawa pulls it back together his hands tugging at his neck. Iwaizumi wipes and pushes at Oikawa’s hair, stringing his fingers through the wet locks and Oikawa leans into the touch opening up for Iwaizumi to caress his neck. His lips guide a trail up his throat his heartbeat thumping beneath his lips. And then—

“AHK!” Iwaizumi croaks and is submerged beneath the water, Oikawa pushing down on his shoulder.

“Hahaha” Oikawa cries, running away as fast as he can against the water before Iwaizumi breaches again, chasing after him.

“Why you little—” He says and takes off after him, fighting against the waves to reach his naked traitor.

“Come here—” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa turns and splashes the water in his face, pushing more and more water between them until he can’t see Iwaizumi.

When Iwaizumi finally gets to him, Oikawa fakes a scream and Iwaizumi pulls him tight against his chest, Oikawa’s back pressed tight to Iwaizumi’s front.

“Oh you’re mine now Tooru—” Iwaizumi says and with Oikawa in his arms falls back completely under water. Oikawa sucks in a breath and clenches his eyes shut just as they go under, Iwaizumi grounding him as they sink in the water. Iwaizumi’s arms loosen under the water and Oikawa pulls them tighter again, leaning into Iwaizumi’s chest.

They both gasp as they come back up trying to catch their breaths while laughing. When Iwaizumi lets Oikawa go he splashes him one more time, suppressing a giggle.

“Can’t believe you,” Iwaizumi says, wiping the water from his eyes and upper lip. Algae stick to him from head to toe making him into a glowstick, a very buff blue glow stick, and Oikawa breaks out laughing again.

“You’re like a glowstick,” he says and checks at his own arms. He isn’t any cleaner but this only makes him laugh harder.

“You,” Iwaizumi says ignoring Oikawa’s comments,

“You ruined maybe our hottest moment yet,” Iwaizumi moves closer pulls Oikawa to his chest. Oikawa can’t stop laughing, pressing his forehead against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“You’ve lost it, this algae broke you,” Iwaizumi says watching Oikawa and catching him when he collapses with laughter. His giggles echo in the darkness and spread to every corner of Iwaizumi’s world.

“Okay,” Iwaizumi says and scoops him up over his shoulder again.

As the water sinks around them and they make their way to short Oikawa’s laughter fades his smile feels permanently printed on his face, his cheeks sore but unable to relax. He watches Iwaizumi’s ass flex and shifts in the glowing light as he walks and without thinking, Oikawa reaches out. His hand comes down sharply on Iwaizumi’s ass making a loud smack that echos around them.   
“Fuck!” Iwaizumi says jumping at the sting. He turns around slightly to look at his ass, and sure enough, a long-fingered handprint is left in the algae still clinging to him on his left butt cheek.

“Tooru I swear to god,” Iwaizumi says and bends over to put Oikawa down in the shallow water.

“Well that’s what you get, for having such sexy ass,” Oikawa teases and takes Iwaizumi’s hand swinging it. Iwaizumi just shakes his head and sighs.

They walk up the beach until they reach the dry sand and Oikawa twirls under Iwaizumi’s fingers before letting go and falling down into the dusty sand. Iwaizumi joins him with a grunt as he sits the sand molding to his body.

“So was it worth it?” Iwaizumi asks, leaning on one hand. Oikawa lies on his back one arm thrown above his head the other searching for Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa glances at him, a smile flickering across his lips and lighting up his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Oikawa says and turns towards Iwaizumi.

They sit there and gaze at the stars, Oikawa desperately searching for a shooting streak, trying to name the constellations with no prior knowledge of history or astronomy. Iwaizumi wonders what time is, and looks to the horizon for any hint of the sun, but the sky is dark and empty so he turns to the moon but it too is of little help.

“You’re wrong you know,” Oikawa says suddenly and Iwaizumi turns.

“Oh? About what?” Iwaizumi asks and Oikawa sits up.   
“Our sexiest moment?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow looking at Iwaizumi over his shoulder.  

“You’ve forgotten about that time…” Oikawa says and crawls over to Iwaizumi, his hands sliding up Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi watches him move and touch him trying to think of all the other times they’ve had sex and then it clicks, Iwaizumi gasps.

“In the sauna—” Oikawa whispers before Iwaizumi can speak himself and captures Iwaizumi’s lips. The memory flashes through Iwaizumi’s head. Oikawa pressed up against the wall moaning his skin wet against Iwaizumi’s body and the feeling of the wood beneath them both, their limbs slipping at each touch.

Iwaizumi brings a hand to his face, his cheeks feeling hotter than ever at that memory.

“Yeah, no that was— definitely the, um, the hottest sex we’ve had,” He coughs through his words, his body incapable of remaining calm.

Oikawa slides off Iwaizumi back to the sand and stairs up at the stars again, all the moment of them flashing through his minds, how they’ve explored each other’s bodies over the years, how every moment’s felt like bathing in fire. He can’t keep his eyes dry and turns away from Iwaizumi, the tears leaking onto his cheeks. He tries to hide, but Iwaizumi’s quick to notice.

“Hey,” he says, touching on Oikawa’s shoulder,

“What’s wrong?” But it only makes Oikawa’s tears fall faster from his eyes. Iwaizumi skooches closer pulling him into his embrace.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa turns into him, his tears mixing into the moisture already on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I told them I wanted to marry you—” Oikawa whispers, and Iwaizumi’s heart nearly freezes, skipping and stumbling to beat again. He holds tighter to Oikawa knowing the weight of him to be heavier with these thoughts in his head.

“They said we’re too young,” Oikawa keeps whispering to Iwaizumi’s heart his breath tickling the center of his chest. Iwaizumi rubs his hand up and down Oikawa’s back. He had always thought he would be the one to bring up marriage first, the idea one of his biggest fantasies. But he had to agree with Oikawa’s family, that it feels too soon. But he could also see why Oikawa would want this, because Iwaizumi wants it too, to be connected inseparably from each other by a silver band of promise.

“What if—”

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says before Oikawa can finish already knowing the thought is his head. He shakes his head, and Oikawa sinks down again.

“You agree with them?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi sucks in a breath, he doesn’t want to but he does.

“A little, it does feel young.” He says, and for a moment the image of Oikawa’s face angry and hurt flashes through his head and he’s scared it’s about to be real but all Oikawa does is sigh and nod.

“I thought you would,” He whispers and sinks into him. His brow is strung together in tight thought. Iwaizumi gives him a squeeze and Oikawa leans away, falling back down into the sand facing the sky. He groans, frustration leaving him.                

“I just don’t see why we shouldn’t… is it— do you—”

“Hey!” Iwaizumi says and pulls Oikawa back to him, cupping his face.

“Don’t ever doubt my love for you.” He says his eyes stern, sharper.

“Then why? Why don’t we just get married?” Oikawa says and leans into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Because— well…what’s the rush? It’s just a piece of paper,” Iwaizumi whispers but Oikawa shakes his head and pulls himself away from Iwaizumi again.

“It’s a symbol, of how much we mean to each other, Hajime—”

“It’s not the paper I care about, it’s the promise, the display, the devotion among our friends, everything else besides the paper that matters to me.” Iwaizumi watches Oikawa lips as he speaks, the weight of his words almost palpable. Oikawa sits up and Iwaizumi mirrors him, watching his eyes.

“Tooru, we just got through our first year of university, we have so much of our life together to get married, so why do you want to do it now?” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa hugs his knees to his chest.

“I don’t know, I guess maybe I’m scared? That we’ll get bored… or something” Oikawa drowns his words with his mumbling thoughts and worries.

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi says, but Oikawa doesn’t look up, just scribbles a finger in the sand between his legs. A promise, Iwaizumi thinks and an idea forms in his head.

“Wait here,” Iwaizumi says and scrambles to climbing up the sand to the car.

Iwaizumi makes his way up the sand to the parking lot and the car, his body covered in sand but mostly dry now. He reaches in the passenger seat and unlocks the glove box rummaging through the papers from something to write with and an empty page. He rubs the pen on a separate piece of paper to make sure it works and when the ink bleeds out he closes the glove box and sprints back to Oikawa.

Oikawa sits up looking at him as he runs back to him.

“Come here,” Iwaizumi says and catches hold of Oikawa’s wrist pulling him to his feet and he fumbles to follow him back to the shore.

“Iwa-chan!?” Oikawa gasps but follows him regardless confused and intrigued. Oikawa’s heart skips a beat as he kneels down in the shallow water that licks at his knees and Imaizumi sits right across from him.

“This may be cheese, and stupid and cliche, but…” Iwaizumi takes the paper and presses it to his knee, writing a few words at the top and then scribbles his signature below

Iwaizumi’s eyes glow in the algae light and Oikawa’s lips shake,

“You said it was the promise you cared about and that, that I’m willing to give you at any moment.” Iwaizumi says and when Oikawa looks at him his eyes stern again and then he smiles and they soften as he speaks.

“Oikawa Tooru, I, Iwaizumi Hajime, promise right here, to love you until forever fades. For all eternity I am yours, I give you my beating heart to guard and protect as I will do the same and just as this ocean encompasses this world I will encompass yours.” He hands the paper to Oikawa and he looks at it, Iwaizumi’s name signed beneath his scribbled words,

_Promise of Marriage:_

_Iwaizumi Hajime_

Oikawa’s heart skips a beat and he the wind picks up and blows his hair as he reads slowly the lines over and over again. Imaizumi sits right across from him and watches as the tears well up in his eyes again and he signs his name.

_Oikawa Tooru _

“I Oikawa Tooru, hand to you all my life’s purpose and promise to love every moment of you as long as you exist, and even in the afterlife belong to you.” His heart pounds inside his chest. There’s a moment of brief silence as they hold their breath and Oikawa can see Iwaizumi’s eyes start to sparkle the tears appearing in the corners.

Iwaizumi pushes off the sand and leans across to Oikawa cupping his head and pressing their lips together. They fall over into the shallow water and press their bodies up against each other. Oikawa’s smile and laughter encroach upon their kiss and Iwaizumi can feel his blush blooming on his cheeks.    
“I love you, Tooru, more than life itself, more than—,”

“More than volleyball!” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa breaks out laughing, hiding his face in Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi rubs a thumb across his cheek,

“Never doubt that,” he presses their foreheads together.  

“With the moon as my witness, Tooru, I take you as my husband.” Iwaizumi whispers and kisses Oikawa. The sun peaks up above the black ocean, filling the sky with breaths of pink and purple and the morning breaks loose upon them.

They’re still kissing when the light touches them and Iwaizumi’s the one to turn his head away, looking at the morning sunrise.

“It’s morning,” He whispers and kisses Oikawa again, a smile stretching across his cheeks.

“Good morning, Hajime,” Oikawa says and runs a thumb up Iwaizumi’s cheek and across his lips before pulling him down again. A shiver runs down Iwaizumi’s spine and he leans closer into the kiss.  

“Say that again?” Iwaizumi whispers, he’s been hearing it all night, his name from those lips, but now for just a moment, he loved it so much more.

“Haji-mE” Oikawa exaggerates the syllables and Iwaizumi smiles against his lips, falling into another kiss.

“I love you, Tooru” He whispers and Oikawa looks over to the sunset,

“I know,” He says.  

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK TO WRITING FANFICTION!!!! THIS GIRL!!!!!! YEAH! 
> 
> I'll try to keep posting regularly! DON"T FORGET TO COMMENT! YOUR COMMENTS KEEP ME ALIVE!!!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: 
> 
> http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
